realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Molydeus
Large Outsider (Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar, Tanar’ri) Hit Dice: 19d8+171 (256 hp) Initiative: +10 Speed: 50 ft. (10 squares) Armor Class: 31 (-1 size, +6 Dex, +16 natural), touch 15, flat-footed 25 Base Attack/Grapple: +19/+33 Attack: +1 dancing vorpal double-axe +30 melee (2d6+11) or claw +28 melee (1d10+10) Full Attack: +1 dancing vorpal double-axe +28/+23/+18/+13 melee (2d6+11) and +28/+23/+18 melee (2d6+6) and wolf bite +23 melee (4d4+5) and snake bite +23 melee (1d8+5 plus abyssal curse) or 2 claws +28 melee (1d10+10) and wolf bite +2 melee (4d4+5) and snake bite +24 melee (1d8+5 plus abyssal curse) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Abyssal poison, bypass protections, spell-like abilities, summon tanar’ri Special Qualities: All-around vision, axe, damage reduction 15/cold iron and good, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to electricity and poison, regeneration 4, resistance to acid 10, and cold 10, and fire 10, spell resistance 27, telepathy 100 ft., true seeing Saves: Fort +20, Ref +17, Will +15 Abilities: Str 31, Dex 23, Con 29, Int 16, Wis 18, Cha 24 Skills: Balance +28, Bluff +29, Climb +32, Concentration +31, Diplomacy +18, Intimidate +29, Knowledge (the planes) +25, Listen +26, Sense Motive +26, Spot +30, Survival +26, Tumble +17 Feats: Cleave, Greater Two-Weapon Fighting, Improved Initiative, Improved Two-Weapon Fighting, Power Attack, Two-Weapon Fighting, Weapon Focus (double axe) Environment: Infinite Layers of the Abyss Organization: Solitary, pair, or squad (1 molydeus, 1-4 chasme, 1-8 babau) Challenge Rating: 19 Treasure: Double standard Alignment: Always chaotic evil Advancement: 19-38 (large); 39-57 (huge) The first thing you notice about this large, hulking creature are its two heads. One head sits where a normal creature’s head should be and it resembles that of a mangy wolf’s. Its other head sprouts from the creature’s upper back and resembles that of a long, prehensile serpent. Its skin is the color of a festering sore and clumps of thin, wiry hair dot the creature’s body. Spittle drips from the fangs of both its heads and a dull red glow seems to pulse behind its savage eyes. The molydeus are somewhat of an enigma in abyssal politics as they serve the most specialized function of the tanar’ri. They are the only guardian demons and the promoters of the blood war. They exist to further the advances of the tanar’ri in the blood war and to draft other tanar’ri (willing or not) into the raving armies of the abyss. They are terrible and powerful creatures, feared even by the balors and all other true tanar’ri. Despite their specialized status, the molydeus can be found serving almost any demon or tanar’ri powerful enough to coerce and bully them. They are also highly prized by the demonic princes Graz’zt, Orcus, and Demogorgon as their ability to bypass the potent protections of other demons is very useful. However, because of that ability, they are also distrusted by near every other demon, especially other molydei. Molydei stand about 13 feet tall and weigh roughly 900 pounds. COMBAT Molydei are fairly intelligent foes. Their intellect is fairly great compared to most mortals, however compared to other true tanar’ri, the molydeus are considered somewhat lacking in that regard. That said, they often begin a battle by summoning aid. Unlike other tanar’ri, molydeus are very rarely ever beholden to the creatures they summon, thus they use their ability as soon as they can. They also prefer to let underlings do the dirty work while they sit back and blast away with their spell-like abilities before wading into battle with their +1 dancing vorpal double axes. A molydei’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Abyssal Poison (Ex): The bite of a molydei’s snakehead delivers a terrible poison. Anyone bitten by the molydei’s snakehead must succeed at a Fort save (DC 28) or slowly transform into a manes over the next 2d4+1 rounds. The save DC is Constitution based. A neutralize poison spell followed by a remove curse cast before the transformation is complete will restore a poisoned creature to normal. Afterward, however, only a miracle or wish spell can reverse the poison. All-Around Vision (Ex): The molydei’s two heads make it an exceptionally alert creature. It gains a +4 racial bonus on Spot and Search checks, and it cannot be flanked. Axe: Every molydeus carries with it a +1 dancing vorpal double-axe. The axe’s powers are tied directly with the life of its molydeus owner, thus if the molydeus ever dies, its axe becomes a worthless lump of metal. However, should the axe ever be taken while the molydeus is still alive, it will retain its powers. Unfortunately, those who steal the axe from a still living molydeus are destined to be hunted from plane to plane as the likely very angry molydeus seeks to retrieve its lost weapon. Bypass Protections (Su): A molydeus possesses the innate power to bypass many of the most potent protections possessed by their demon kin. A molydeus’s natural attacks and attacks with a weapon it wields are treated as the appropriate type (material wise and alignment wise) in order to overcome another demon’s damage reduction. For example, when a molydeus hits a balor with its axe, its axe is treated as both cold iron and good-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Plus, whenever the molydeus casts a spell against a demon that has spell resistance, the molydeus automatically succeeds on the spell resistance check. Spell-Like Abilities: At will – baleful polymorph (DC 22), deeper darkness, evard’s black tentacles, fear (DC 21), fireball (DC 20), greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), improved invisibility, suggestion (DC 20), wall of fire; 3/day – blasphemy (DC 24), prismatic spray (DC 24); 1/day – dominate monster (DC 26), mass hold monster (DC 26), unholy aura (DC 25). Caster level 19th. The save DC’s are Charisma based. Summon Tanar’ri (Sp): Once per day, a molydeus can automatically summon 1d4 chasme or 1d6 babau or it can attempt to summon another molydeus with a 40% chance of success. This is the equivalent of a 9th level spell. Regeneration (Su): A molydeus takes normal damage from good-aligned cold iron weapons, and from spells or effects with the good descriptor. True Seeing (Su): Molydei have a continuous true seeing ability, as the spell (caster level 19th). Category:Tanar'ri